Life as I know It
by dannyz
Summary: Katie is a 16 year old girl who was a cheerful person. Notice i said once. She has changed because of a mysterious boy. who is he really? what is he? what will happen to katie and that little creature she will be carrying? Read on to find out. )
1. Chapter 1-prologue

Prologue:

Hi my name is Katie. I am 16 years old. I am here in this hospital bed in bad conditions while my boyfriend, well my now ex-boyfriend is being chased by the police and is in the wanted list. Thankfully he didn't achieve what he wanted to do to me. Or did he want to hurt me so bad to nearly killing me so I wouldn't come running to the police? Well, if that was it, then he did a pretty good job. After he abused me physically and emotionally the police came running to me with paramedics instead of me running to them for help, but all I could do was lay on the ground with my hands over my stomach, as the pain was unbearable.

I have been here for three weeks. All this time I have just been laying in this hospital bed scared that he would come through the door to finish me off.

I hate seeing myself in the mirror. I just can't stand to see my arms, my face, and my legs, practically my whole body covered with enormous black and purple bruises. They were everywhere. Worst of all, I loved him then and I still love him. This is my story…...

* * *

Short beginning, but next chapter will be longer promise. by the way this is my first story on this site. please review and tell me your opinion. thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2-the new guy

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW GUY

"Katie you're going to be late to school again, if you don't get up NOW!"I heard someone yell. I groaned and covered my head with my covers. I hate school; why did it have to start so early? The only positive thing is that we get to get out early.

I yelped as the cold air met my skin and the now streaming rays made contact with my caramel brown eyes. I finally accustomed my eyes to the light and saw my brother with his arms crossed, an angry scowl displayed on his face and ready for school.

"I told you to get up, didn't I?" He scowled.

"No….. you didn't, I just heard some annoying wimpy voice scream from upstairs that I might be late if I don't get up….nothing more" I smiled sweetly up at him, whose face was now red as a tomato. I could literally see steam coming out of him.

"You have ten minutes to get ready, and if you are not ready by then you'll be walking to school under the hot sun. Got it?" he threatens.

I quickly got up picked out a quick comfy outfit; black jeans, white tank top with a black see through shirt and flats. Five weeks into school and no one seems to even care about looks or what they are wearing, except the plastic, fake Barbie dolls. This group consists of the three most annoying, fake-looking, back stabbing female dogs. In my opinion they might as well get a shirt saying "I am a female dog!" or "I do every guy I see!" That is if it fits in there barely their shirts. It's not like I am making all this up. I have had firsthand experience with these so called…. girls. They stole my first and third boyfriend.

Just thinking about them makes a bright, colorful world with rainbows everywhere and a perfect world collapse into a dark world with witches (them) flying around on broomsticks and your ex's following after. Stupid I know.

I jumped in the shower and started scrubbing and brushing my teeth at the same time, a difficult situation if you ask me.

As I slipped my last flat on I heard him scream that I had a minute to come or he will leave. My brother's name is Alex by the way just in case you were wondering. Alex is not the type to be mean, he is nice, behaves like a mature man for an 18 year old. His only problem is that he takes school way too seriously.

I swiped an apple from the kitchen table and hollered "I'm ready!" My mom came out and kissed me on the forehead before I could move out the way. I hated when she did that. All of her lipstick stays in my forehead and takes time to take off. I tried to wipe it off before exiting my house.

"Gotcha" she says with a teasing smile. Wow, my mom was aging fast, like you can see her wrinkles everywhere. Not to be mean, but my mom usually hides it.

"Bye mom, by the way I will be staying after school in the library to finish off some projects with Jasmine."

"Okay, but don't be late and tell her I said hi" she replied.

"Umm… okay" I said.

We finally got into Alex's car. We arrived 10 minutes later, nothing was said between us except a "nice weather today" or "you just passed a red light, you are lucky the cops weren't there." You should have seen him the first day of school once again, through the whole rife he kept ranting about I was getting older, how I should be careful with guys, and the sex talk. Yes, the ''sex talk''. I know right? All this was awkward and ridiculous. I don't even talk to my parents about that stuff.

As I got out of the car and shut the door, I waved Alex goodbye and made my way through the parking lot to my best friend Jasmine. Jasmine had a huge grin on her face. I wonder what knew gossip she had to tell me.

"Guess what!" Jasmine literally yelled in my ear as I hugged her; her yelling just left a ringing sound in my ear.

"Let me guess, the plastics have found a new chew toy? Who is the victim now?" I said.

"NO! NO! There's a new boy and he is majorly FINE! F-I-N-E! Fine I am telling you." She screamed once again.

"Ah! Stop with the screaming! No boy can be worth screwing up my hearing sense." I had recently gotten tired of boys after they have cheated and hurt me. I stopped believing in love when I realized no one knows what that 4-letter word means and how it should be used. I just didn't care anymore. Now I just stayed focused on my school stuff.

"Sorry I am just excited, I want to meet him and ask him for his number." She smiled happily.

I looked at her with bug eyes on my face. She never really talks about meeting people especially a new kid. She was always timid around strangers, but fun with friends.

"Ummm… I think you need to lay of the drugs missy, that's outrages coming from you." I said.

"I am not on drugs." She replied. "Look! Look! That's him!"

I turned around and WOW he was GORGEOUS. He had on black jeans, fresh looking shoes and a white polo shirt. He had almost the same skin tone as me except I was a shade lighter, well from where I could see. His hair was midnight black… mysterious, but attractive. I couldn't keep my eyes to linger somewhere else except him not even one second.

"Maybe he is just another heartbreaker." I told Jasmine who was drooling. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he turned around and met my gaze.

He had dark, mysterious, black eyes that captivated you in one place. As we stared at each other he gave me a heart-warming smile. I politely smiled back. That's when the bell rang and screwed up the moment. We headed for my first period, Language Arts. I was still hypnotized by his glare and adoring smile that showed rows of white teeth. Jasmine left me at my class and headed for hers. Just when I was about to enter class she screamed for the millionth time to meet her at lunch. I went to my assigned seat and started my work as other kids rushed in as the late bell rang. I finished my work early and started to read my book.

It was during the middle of class when the door pried open. I didn't pay attention as I was reading my book. I heard pass between the person who had just entered and Mr. Green the Language Arts teacher.

I heard a chair screech by my side. I still didn't look; I just kept reading my book. In fact, I was annoyed; I was at the best part of the book. Then, I felt someone staring holes into my head and cleared their throat. This person better be dying to keep insisting on getting my attention that badly. I slammed my book closed and looked up.  
OMG, I couldn't believe it, it was him, the new kid!

"Hi, I am Mark" said a very sexy, husky voice that belonged to the new kid with the gorgeous smile and features. Mark.

* * *

Here you go, in advanced. enjoy and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Chilling After School Turns Into a Date

"Hi, I am Katie" I replied.

"Nice to meet you" replied Mark with a nice smile.

"Nice to meet you too" I said as I stared into his eyes that showed no apparent emotion.

"So I am guessing this will be my seat for the rest of the year" he said as he took his eyes off me and looks in the direction of the plastics.

"Not you too…." I sighed.

"Pardon….." he said, "….you don't like them do you?"

"Not one bit" I said.

"Why, they are nice, good looking and seem kind?" he said which got me a bit mad.

"That's because you just got here and don't know them yet. Just look at them they are drooling over you. Well they drool over every guy. Just an advanced warning they still believe love stands for Legs Open Very Easily so watch out you don't know what diseases they have mixed in there and are spreading" I replied to which he laughed at.

"And you don't" he said smirking.

"What! You think I am one of them who do ….." I was cut off by his laughter.

"No…. I don't mean that, I was talking about the part about them drooling over me" he said still smirking.

"Oh Okay, wait what… I am not drooling over you" I said.

"You know denial is not a good thing, especially for a beautiful girl like you" he was still smiling, now I felt like wiping that off his face, but I was blushing heavily.

"Um... thank you, but I am not drooling over you, okay" I saw a bit of anger in his eye but I dismissed it, as he said something that caught me off guard.

"So what do you say if you and I go out and get to know each other more?" he asked.

"Are you being serious? Like a date?" I asked.

"Yes, why would I joke about this?"He said calmly.

"I don't know, but I don't think I will be able to go because my mom doesn't like me going out with guys without meeting them" I said.

"Aw come on, we will just go on a small date I'll bring you back at whatever time you want." He pleaded.

"Alright, I'll just ask my mom then and we will go." I said to which he frowned.

"I thought kids your age didn't have to ask for permission to hang out with whoever you want." He said.

I heard the bell ring to dismiss class, I got up and he grabbed my hand. I felt something in my hand.

"Text me where I should pick you up and what time, see you later." He winked and left to his next class.

I opened up the note as I headed to class. His name was on it with his number in fancy script.

I went to all my classes with Mark in my mind and wondering how I would get passed my mom. My previous boyfriends didn't ask me out to places, we just ate lunch together, "studied" in the library and called each other, but this was different. He wants me to go out with him somewhere without my mom's permission, but that will cost me to do something I barely do. Lie.

I text him after school and tell him to pick me up at the library at 7pm. He quickly texts me back "okay my lady" with a smiley face. After I finished at the library with Jasmine I walked home. I started to plan what I would wear and what I would tell my mom so I could go.

I chose a simple outfit; tight skinny jeans, purple tank top and purple high heels with my hair curled up. I put the outfit in my book bag with other books. I put on normal house clothe and went downstairs.

"Hey mom I am going back to the library, my friends and I decided to study for tomorrows' math exam." I told my mom when I was at the door.

"But honey weren't you there a few hours ago?" she asked.

Think fast! Think fast! "I told you I had to finish some projects with Jasmine at the library. I returned home for a shower and to get my math notes and textbook. We were supposed to be meeting there at 7; by the way I might be late today. I will return at 10pm. It's that alright? I'll have my phone with me and someone will come drop me off." I said.

"Okay, be careful." She said. I felt terrible lying to her, but what has been done is done.

I texted Mark that I would be at the library in 20 minutes. By the time I arrived he was there waiting for me with another girl who looked like him.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey darling this is my sister Chelsy" he said. "We will be dropping her off before we go on our date" he informed me.

"Hi, I am Katie" I said.

"Hi, um nice to meet you." She looked down at the floor.

"Same" I replied.

I got into the front seat and put my book bag down in front of me. "So where are we going to go?"

He looked me up and down and said "to the movies I hope you are going to change right?"

That hurt. "um yes, that's the reason for my book back" I said feeling hurt. I heard Chelsey give a small giggle and looked back at the same time as Mark. I saw her look away and out the window. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She had a bruise on her cheek that was slightly hidden by make-up.

"Hey Chelsey, what is that on your cheek?" I asked to what made Mark stiffen and move a little.

"Nothing….. I just fell and got hurt" she said as she looked at Mark. I looked at him. There was a wrong vibe going on. We dropped Chelsey off who was now applying more make-up on. I still found it mysterious.

"Well, you can get down here and change in the bathroom" he said as he got my attention back to what I was wearing.

I got down and ran to the bathroom and changed. As I was coming out I heard someone crying and talking. I looked to my left and saw Chelsey with this guy.

"He… he hit me again, I didn't do anything. He said he wanted to protect me" she tried to tell him which I guess was her boyfriend, but then if it wasn't him who hit her then who did?

I heard my phone and took it out. "Where r u? We have 2 go. De movie is bout 2 start." Mark said.

I started to walk towards the car, but looked back and I stole a glimpse as Chelsey's boyfriend hugged her and started to murmur things to her. I was still wondering who had hit her as I got into the car. I had that feeling that I was in danger, but I just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

aww come on guys please review. i know you are reading it, but i want to know how am i doing what you like and what i should start putting in it. please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Starting Point

As I go into the car, he eyed my outfit and smiled. "You look pretty" he said.

"Thank you" I said. I swear every time I am with him he makes me blush with just a few comments.

"So... I was thinking since you accepted to go on a date with me, would you be my girlfriend I know this is fast, but it was love at first sight. I just have a feeling that you could be the one that completes me." He said speaking fast.

When I finally grasped at what he was saying, I smiled without thinking and said "yes", and he smiled back at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. We headed to the movies. We talked about our lives, our parents, our favorite types of music, bands and what has been going on.

We reached our destination and he opened my door like a gentleman. He offered me a hand. We walked in holding hands. We decided on watching a horror movie that just came out.

As we waited for the movie to start we waited in line to purchase snacks. We were standing in line when a guy walked by and stopped. He looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Hey there beautiful, want to watch a movie with me. I assure you we will have fun" and winked. I felt Mark's hand tighten around mine.

"Beat it before I beat you" Mark warned angrily. I looked up at him and told him to calm down.

"Maybe next time sweetie" said the guy as he left. I felt Mark's hand tighten even more around mine.

"Mark stop you're hurting my hand" I tried to make him let go, but he didn't.

He let me go when I started sniffling he looked at me and then at my hand.

"Aw baby I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but this won't happen as long as those beautiful eyes of yours stay on me and not some other guy who can be a pervert. Let's go before the movie starts." He whispered in my ear.

I just stared at him, dumbfounded at what he had just told me. He saw I wouldn't move. So he half dragged me until we got into the theater. We sat all the way up in a corner. It was empty as only adults could get in. Luckily Mark had a fake ID and bought 2 tickets so we could go in.

It was during the middle of the movie that I felt a hand on my lap. I looked at Mark who was acting carelessly and just kept watching the movie. His hand rose to my thigh and then he tried to move it between my thighs. I closed my legs and put my hand on top of his. I tried to move it, but he looked at me and said "Come on babe we are here in the dark alone, no one will see us. Let me do it just a little bit."

"No, this is a public place" I said as I tried to move his hand which he was now holding on to my thigh. "Not here, let's just watch the movie we will have to go home in 30 minutes"

He kept watching the movie with no expression on his face except a scowl. I felt guilty, we were supposed to be having a good time and now we were having a bad time because of me.

We left the movies and he started walking ahead of me. I picked up my pace to keep up with him while looking down at the ground. We got in the car and he started the car. We drove for about 10 minutes without exchanging a word. Then he came to a sudden stop in the middle of nowhere and moved to the side.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He turned my face and kissed me deeply. I pulled away and looked at him puzzled.

"At least let's make out a little to make up what happened in the movie theater" he said. I felt guilty about it so I agreed to it. We make out for 5 minutes until he tried to touch me again.

I stopped him.

"We have to go now it's about to be 10pm and my mom will be waiting, can we please go?" I asked.

"Fine" he drove until we were in front of my house. I was about to get out when he asked "aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at him and got my book bag. I kissed him on the lips before I got out. He drove away as I waved goodbye.

I rummaged through my book bag for the house keys and damned myself for not remembering to change my clothes before coming. I finally found my keys and opened silently.

I got in and closed the door silently. I turned around and froze.

"Well well, look at who decided to finally show up" someone said standing in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Lies Continue

"So sis, where have you been?" Alex asks.

"At the library, I told mom where I would be and who are you to ask me where I was at?" I replied angrily which just made the case worst.

He dragged me to my room. "I know you lied to mom and I know you are lying to me right now and you know it" he said angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I threw my book bag in the closet with heels and threw myself in my bed.

He got even more pissed, "I know you were with some guy at the movies, I was at the movies with my friend who walked by you and switched a couple lines with you and that guy. Are you going to deny it now? Admit I caught you and I will tell mom unless you tell me the whole truth"

We stared into each other's eyes, mine got watery. I thought I could pass the day without getting. "I … I … I was just hanging with a friend. You know mom doesn't let me go out with guys. I lied because I really wanted to go. Nothing happened between us we were just chilling" I sobbed as I said it.

"Then, why were y'all holding hands?" he said as his eyes soften.

"He saw his ex-girlfriend there with some guy and he wanted to make her jealous. So I offered to help him and said I didn't have to. I insisted and he said okay. He held my hand from the time we were in line until we got into the theater. Then, he thanked me and let go of my hand. That's all" I said.

"Okay, but be careful and don't lie to mom anymore. If she finds out I will have to be with you 24/7 everywhere you go and it won't be pretty for you and for me." He said. He gave a hug before leaving.

When he finally left I shut the door and locked it. I felt guiltier for lying to him. He was the person that showed that he cared about me far more than any other person including my mom.

I jumped in the shower to remove the perfume I had on mixed with Mark's and my makeup. As I was scrubbing I noticed light bruises on my thigh and my arm that were caused by his anger and jealousy. I ignored it no big deal, right?

4 weeks later

We have been dating for about 3 weeks and nothing has occurred except a few minor problems.

"Hey babe, how come you haven't answered the phone?" he said through the phone.

"I was at my usual study group, remember? I told you I was going last night." I replied.

"No, I don't recall that. You better not be tramping around with that guy the plastics have been saying you have been with supposedly studying after school.

"Excuse me! Who the hell gives you the right to control who I hang out with, you are my boyfriend not my master. And we were studying you can ask Jasmine she was with us, but of course you believe the real tramps, but not the girl you supposedly said completed you!" I screamed.

"I am coming to get you get ready we are going to have a little chat about this rude attitude you have with me" he said calmly.

He hung up. I was scared senseless. I recently had told Alex I was dating Mark, but I had told him it was nothing serious, it was not like we were having sex, even though Mark has insisted on it multiple times. He calls me a tramp just because I don't want to do it with him, but of course the plastics have a part to it. They have filled his head with malicious stuff about me and the guys I hang out with and study with.

His opinion about me has changed. At the beginning he treated me with respect, consideration and said he loved me often. Now he only says it when he screws up and wants me to forgive him, but I have to. I love him. I have never felt this feeling towards anyone.

Alex knocks and I tell him to come in.

"Hey sis, everything alright with Mark?" he asks.

"Uh yea, why?" I ask.

He eyes my arm. I pull down my shirt sleeve to cover the bruise I had because of Alex.

"I have been hearing y'all argue and then it has been quite, sis if anything is happening please don't hesitate to tell me. Don't let a guy get away with things. I am a guy and I am telling you by experience that we lose control, but others want control. Get what I am saying?" he said with a concern face as he sat next to me.

"Yea, don't worry nothing has been going on. We have just had a few fights, nothing more." I smiled up at him. He hugged me and I gave a small whimper.

He froze. "Are you really okay? Tell me that son of….. hasn't touched you or laid a hand on you? I swear I will go after him"

"No nothing has happened, it was an accident. He swore it was. He saw me after school talking to Luke and he got jealous. He took me and pushed against the wall he just had a tight grip on my waist, but he apologized and said he didn't mean to, he was just jealous and jump to conclusion." I tried to explain leaving out the fact that Mark molested me while riding home. I just cared for him too much to say no or fight back.

"Alright, but don't let him hit you ever again. If e does you come to me or the police okay?" he said. "….but don't you think he has gone overboard with all this. It seems like he wants to have you on a leash."

"He said he was coming for me right now. Can you go with me? I've had enough." I asked hopping he would say yes. I was scared of Mark. Recently he has been violent. I try not to upset him. At the end of every argument he ends up saying "I do this to protect you", "I do this because I care for you and I love you." or my favorite "if you weren't doing what you were doing then this wouldn't have happen."

"Talking about the devil, look who is standing outside" he said.

I got up and walked towards the window and raised the shades, Mark saw me and waved for me to come down.

"Come on, I want to get this over with." I said with a sigh.

We walked in silence with him falling in steps behind me. I opened the door, I was shivering. I was scared, like really scared.

"Go on, I'll be watching from here" he said.

I went and met Mark. He hugged me and whispered "Why is he here? I thought I asked you to come, not him. Forget it, just get in the car and let's go. We seriously need to talk and you need another lesson about screaming at me."

"No" I whispered back.

"What did you say?" he said while grabbing my arm and trying to get into the passenger's seat.

"I said no. I am tired of you treating me like a tramp. Where is the guy that I fell in love with? Where is that sweet respectful guy? You've turned into a monster. You hit me for everything! I am tired of it! I am tired of you. Take your necklace back. I don't want it if you are going to continue to hurt me. I want you to leave me alone. I am tired of having to apply makeup on trying to hide bruises. I have to wear long sleeve shirts, pants only, just because you can't control yourself! Mark, I am sorry, but this is over. I don't want to be with a guy who doesn't treat me right." I finished with a sigh as tears were removing the makeup I had applied. I looked at him in amazement as he raised his fist. I closed my eyes to wait for it. I was used to getting it for everything I did. I waited and waited, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw my brother punch Mark.

I tried to move Alex off of Mark.

"Stop, Alex I think he has enough. He understands. Come on let's go" I said as he was finally getting off of him. I saw Mark with a black eye and busted lip.

"Why aren't you fighting back? You make me sick. Hitting girls? You're a worthless bastard. You're lucky she didn't go to the police. NOW BEAT IT BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO THE POINT WHERE THAT FACE OF YOURS WON'T BE RECOGNIZABLE!" he screamed at him.

Mark got in his car and turned on the engine. "I will be back for you my lady this is not over yet." He said with a grin. I felt like I had a roller coaster in my stomach.

I looked at Alex with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks revealing my bruised up face. His face turned bright red and was ready to pounce on Mark's car when he sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: No More Lies

"Come on, get inside before mom starts to wonder where we at and then you will really be in trouble." He said still mad at the fact I had kept weeks and weeks of abuse.

Once we were inside we went to my room and I explained to him all the times Mark had hit me. He was furious at this.

"How could you let him hit you? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Jasmine about this?" he asked so many at the same time.

"One I loved him no one had ever treated me like that and no one had ever hit me like that. Two I didn't tell you because I knew you would go after him and try to beat him and kill him. I didn't want you to go to jail especially because you're bright and I don't want to be the cause of any failure in your life. Three, no I never had the guts to tell her. I haven't seen her. Mark has kept me only to himself and his friends" I told him now I was calmer.

"Can we talk tomorrow? So much has happen I just want to go to bed." I said.

"Okay sure, but if this ever happens again come to me no matter the situation, alright?" he said. That's why I loved my brother he was always so caring.

"Okay, I will goodnight." I said smiling at him.

As soon as he closed the door I took a quick shower. I was about to lie down and fall asleep when I see I have a text message.

I'll be watching you. ;)

Goodnight babe

-Mark

I closed the shutters of my window and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. The following morning I went to school. I was happy not o see Mark at all. I was walking this day, because Alex had to stay afterschool. I was listening to music until I heard a car's screech behind me. I look behind me and freeze in place. Mark.

"Hello babe. I told you I would be watching you, now if you can be so kind, get in the car and nothing will happen to you." He smiled one of his famous grins which now I hated. I dropped my book bag and bolted.

I ran and ran as if there was no tomorrow. I looked back and saw him right behind me laughing and catching speed. I tried to run faster, when suddenly I felt weight on me. It was extra weight that didn't belong to me or any object except Mark. As I lay on my stomach with mark on top of me I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"You should have never done that. That was stupid of you, don't you think?" he said as he picked me up from the floor while holding on to my arms. I felt like crying, but I knew that would just add to his malicious "fun".

I tried to kick where it hurt. I succeeded and tried to escape once again. I ran again. I was exhausted, but I would never go with him. Never that would be like suicide. I don't want to die. I kept running.

I entered a store that had about 6 people in there. I ran to the bathroom. I looked for my cell phone but remembered I had in my bag which I dropped when I saw him.

"Come out babe, I just want to talk to you." He said, I was getting more scared if he got in here I would definitely be in trouble. I just hope those people out there call the police or try to help me.

"Sir, you need to get out of here. Please exit. This is ruining our business, leave before we call the police." Someone said.

"Okay" Mark said surprisingly calm.

About 10 minutes later I heard another voice call out to me. "You can come out now, I think he is gone" said a male voice, the same male voice that told Mark to leave.

"Okay thank you so much" I told the male.

"No problem now hurry home before he returns for you." He said.

Before stepping out I looked to my left and right. No sign of Mark. I started walking home trying to reach home fast so I wouldn't cross passes with Mark again.

I felt something hit me on the head. Now, I felt that I was falling. My head hit the floor, but not before hearing him come close to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Night, night." He said before I blacked out.

* * *

short, but mysterious. and vampires will be introduced later on chapter 7. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Mark's point of view

I saw her lying there, in that cheap hotel bed. I was going to take her somewhere else, but I didn't want to bring attention to us. This is not such a bad place to make love to her. She did deserve more than this, I would have given her anything to make this special for her, but she had to open her mouth and let our drama out.

I am going to tie her naked body to this bed to make things better and much fun. As I finished I saw her waking up. She groaned "where am I?"

"You my beautiful is in a hotel alone with me for privacy. I never had a chance to Mark you and give you my seeds." I smiled down at her.

She gasped at the thought and looked around her. Then she started trying to wiggle out.

"It's no use my love just accept it and don't fight." I gave her a kiss to which she bit. I yelped and slapped her face. "Just like I like it. Violent and virgins." I smiled at her while licking off the blood.

Katie's point of view

"You're sick! Let me go and I won't tell! Just leave me alone." I tried to struggle off once again.

"Slap" he hit me.

"Shut up! And do as I say. Either we do it the nice way or we do it the hard way." He screamed at me.

I sobbed and shuddered at the picture. He wasn't delicate with anything, he always hurts something. I was scared out of my mind. I felt the pain as he penetrated me against my will. I cried and cried. Every time I cried he would hit me. I just couldn't help it. I had to cry. It hurt me mentally and physically that the guy I love had to take this from me by force.

After a while he released me. I curled up in a corner and cried.

"Look at me. I want you to see my face and never forget it! By the way I love you." He said giving me a smile.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him and spat at him.

He came closer to me and started to hit me, harder than ever. I couldn't cry anymore. I had already cried myself out. I just laid there as he hit me over and over again. I heard sirens.

"Damn!" he said and got his stuff and started to run out the room. I just laid there. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Katie?" said a police officer as he was followed by paramedics.

"Mmm…" was all I could barely say.

They got me into the hospital and checked me. I saw my mom and my brother often. I saw their sadness. I felt sad and guilty. I had heard that Mark's sister had called the police and reported that he was after me and had been abusing us both. He was still missing.

One day I was watching the news and I saw Marks' face. I tuned up the television lauder to hear what they were saying.

"This young man was found in the street with a shot in his head. As he was being searched we found a note. The note says: I am sorry Katie. I never meant for it to go like this or end up. Please forgive me. Forever yours Mark. Apparently this young man committed suicide for a young lady named Katie. Where you are mysterious Katie, this man sends you his love."

I turned around to lie on my side and started to cry. After all this I still loved him and felt sad that he would never get to meet his baby who luckily survived the beaten. I will give birth to this baby and raise him/her to succeed. I will never tell my baby he/her was a sum of abuse or rape. R.I.P Mark


End file.
